Discoveries
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: People should always remember to log out of their sites when they know their best friends use the same computer that they do. Sora x Riku Yaoi. Kairi x Namine Yuri.


_I don't own the characters nor the game of which they come from! Just the plot of my fanfiction._Discoveries

"Sora?" Kairi rapped her knuckles on the door to her best friend's bedroom and smiled as she heard Sora turn his music off. The door opened quickly to reveal the taller brunette, who was wearing a plain black t-shirt and khaki cut offs with his usual crown necklace dangling on his chest.

"What's up Kairi?" Sora asked as he saw a little excitement glittering in her pretty eyes.

"Um, well Namine is coming over soon and I just want this to go perfectly tonight," Kairi blushed as she spoke of her new girlfriend and hugged her waist shyly as she saw a playful smirk appear on Sora's lips.

"I get it," he held up his hands, "I'll call Riku over and that way I'll be too busy with him to do anything to ruin your night," Sora giggled and Kairi shook her head.

"I didn't mean that, I just wanted to have the living room free," Kairi explained and Sora poked his thumbs up.

"Okay, I'll give Riku a call then otherwise I'm going to be bored," Sora sighed and jumped as Kairi flung her thin arms around him.

"Thank you Sora!" she beamed and she placed a friendly kiss on his cheek, "you're the best!" she added before turning and running down the stairs to check on the meal she was cooking.

Sora couldn't resist letting out an 'aw' as he watched the excited girl dash down the stairs, he was happy she had found someone that made her feel special and he knew Namine wasn't one to be horrible.

He snatched up his phone as he shut his bedroom door again and leaned against it as he dialed Riku's number, blowing his brown hair away from his eyes.

"Hello Sora," a knowing deep voice answered and Sora snorted.

"How do you do that?" Sora laughed and grinned as Riku echoed him.

"What do you want?"

"Well Kairi has a date with Namine tonight and I'm going to have to stay on the upper floor of the house so I don't disturb them, I was wondering whether you wanted to come to stop the inevitable boredom from killing me?" Sora picked at his blue painted nails as he heard Riku laughing at the situation.

"Sure thing, I'll be over in five minuets," Riku replied before he hung up and Sora tossed the phone onto his bed.

Sora rubbed Kairi's shoulder as she stood nervously by the front door as she watched both Riku and Namine walk up the path to their front door.

"Calm down Kairi, she likes you, it'll be fine," Sora patted her head playfully and yanked the door open the second the doorbell went off.

Namine jumped a bit and she giggled at Sora's cheesy grin, "hello Sora," she waved a bit and gave him a small hug before she turned to Kairi and blushed lightly, "Kairi," she hugged her tightly and the two girls linked hands as they made their way into the living room.

"Jeeze I wonder what girls do on dates," Riku muttered and Sora nodded in agreement as he shut the front door, poking Riku in the arm before they raced up the stairs to Sora's bedroom.

"And Sora is the winner!" Sora threw his hands up in the air with a grin, as he was first to get into his bedroom.

"Shut up Sora or should I call you 'So-So'?" Sora gave him a glare and folded his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"So-So is a stupid nickname, I will have to get revenge on that over grown loo brush," Sora noted as he sat down on his computer chair, spinning around on it until he was facing his computer.

"Demyx isn't a loo brush Sora, he was just playing around," Riku chuckled as Sora shook his head and stared the computer up, pulling out another chair for Riku who gladly took it and watched Sora log in.

"Whoa," Sora gasped as he saw that his background picture had changed from being 'Bioshock 2', to being a picture a giant pink picture of 'Barbie' and the brunette slammed his head on his des whining, "Kairi does this every time I allow her to use my computer, deliberately to embarrass me," Sora mumbled and Riku bit his lip as he tried not to laugh as Sora glanced over at him, "what else did she do?" Sora moaned as he noticed that Kairi hadn't signed off of the Internet again.

Riku raised his eyebrow and shuffled closer to Sora so he could see the screen as the two friends waited for the page to load.

"What the…" Sora blinked a few times as the site finally showed itself.

"Fanfiction dot net," Riku read out and he took a hold of the mouse from a confused Sora.

"What's fanfiction Riku?" Sora asked and Riku looked at him.

"It's a story that's created by a fan of some franchise, mainly by females who like to create their own pairings when they don't actually exist in their favourite manga, TV show or the game," Riku explained and Sora nodded.

"So its like fanart but written," Sora, concluded with a laugh and Riku scoffed.

"Yeah basically," Riku replied and his green eyes noticed that Kairi hadn't signed out of her account and he clicked on her profile in curiosity.

Her page was covered in a long description, using words that Sora didn't recognize and he giggled as he saw that her profile avatar was of Simba from 'The Lion King'.

"Jeeze she's written a lot!" Sora commented as he saw the number count of 'twenty-six', "she really likes 'Final Fantasy X'," he snorted as Riku scrolled further down on the list of stories, freezing as he came across one with his name written in the description.

"Huh?" he whispered and he and Sora exchanged worried glances, "Riku has always been positive that he was popular with either gender, but what happens when a new boy called Sora enters his classroom unimpressed with his efforts to win him over?" Riku shrieked the last part out and Sora cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Click on it!" Sora slapped his hands on Riku's arm impatiently and Riku obeyed, the story flashing up quickly. A few minuets passed and Sora sunk in his chair as the story suddenly took another turn.

"Kairi's a pervert," Riku whispered as his eyes flickered over the lines.

'Sora blushed heavily as his chest was smothered with kisses from the handsome silver head, his hands running through Riku's hair as he bit his lip feeling his lover move further down on his body, kissing him constantly'

Sora couldn't help BUT blush in these circumstances and he covered his cheeks with his hands, "I never realized I would enjoy that so much," Sora commented as his eyes widened.

"I know right," Riku agreed, "I never knew my body could bend like that," his eyebrows shot up on his forehead and he shuffled in his seat as he felt a strange tingling in his stomach.

"I have a biting fetish?" Sora squealed as his face shot forward so that he almost had his face pressed up against the screen, his neck and face now completely red with embarrassment.

"Wow," Riku cleared his throat as he finished reading making sure his hair was hiding his face. The silence was almost deafening as Sora and Riku tried to find something to say about their discovery of Kairi's secret passion for writing.

Sora hugged his knees to his chest as his eyes fell to the floor as he tried to calm his heartbeat down, his teeth near tearing his bottom lip in half as he tried to stop his curiosity getting the better of him but he gave in after another few seconds of silence and swiveled his chair around so that he was facing Riku.

"I-I wonder if it will actually be like that," Sora stuttered and blushed with big eyes at Riku's shocked expression, "n-no, I mean if we felt like that towards one another!" he panicked as he sat up and waved his hands around as he felt his body heat up dramatically.

Riku swallowed hard as he stared at his innocent friend for a few seconds before he leaned forwards in his seat, placing a kiss on Sora's lips causing the boy to squeak in surprise. When he pulled away he couldn't help but laugh as he noticed that Sora's eyes were still closed, lips parted a bit.

"Well we could always find out," Riku suggested cheekily as he grabbed Sora around the waist and pulled him onto his lap.

"Riku!" Sora whimpered as he found his legs sat either side of Riku's lap, his hands on the boy's shoulders, "we'll have to thank Kairi later on," he noted innocently and smiled at Riku who rolled his eyes before making them tumble backwards onto the bed.

This was a request fanfiction! I loved writing this as I adore Sora x Riku :D and I can't believe I wrote Yuri when I'm actually a very straight female xD

_Anyways, please review if you liked it ^^_


End file.
